Cupid's Chokehold
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ON HIATUS Delilah Martin finds out she is a jumper; and she also finds a love she'd never thought she'd find. Griffin/OC Summary sucks but story is better!
1. Prologue: Laugh, I Nearly Died

**CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** If I owned Jumper don't you think I'd be writing a sequel? Or enjoying the Jumper boys company? So let's recap…I OWN NOTHING!!

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **Delilah is twenty four. I know Taylor Swift is only 18 but bear with me please for the sake of this story!

**THANKS TO ClosetCase I FOUND OUT GRIFFIN'S REAL LAST NAME THANK YOU!!**

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Delilah "Del" Martin …**_**Taylor Swift**_

**Elizabeth "Liz" Andrews … **_**Kate Winslet**_

* * *

**Prologue: Laugh, I Nearly Died**

* * *

_**Six years Earlier: New York City**_

Delilah Martin was sitting in her car at a stop light waiting for the light to go. She was visiting her friend who lived in New York. She hated the city it was too loud and too crowded but she missed her friend who she hadn't seen since she graduated. It had been nearly eight months so she had to visit. As the light turned green she drove but out of no where a car came flying towards her head on she let out an ear piercing scream and shut her eyes tightly.

Seconds later she waited for the impact but nothing came she opened her eyes and noticed she was still alive but the car was gone only then did she notice another car coming towards her on the wrong side of the road she screamed as the car blared it's horn.

"NOO!" she screamed only to scream louder as she dodged the car pulling into a parking lot to a bar. She quickly got out slamming her door and locking the car. She looked around and gasped. The cars all had what looked like British license plates!

"Nice driving luv." She heard turning to glare she saw a boy about her age smirking at her.

"Shut up jackass. God I don't even know where I am! Oh sure; Laugh I nearly died!" she said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"That was apparent when you were driving on the wrong side of the road. You Americans come here and just do as you please; quite pathetic really. And you call us crazy drivers!" he said rolling his eyes. She glared at him in anger how dare he! But wait…_she _had been on the wrong side of the road? She was on the right side of the road! How was she on the wrong side? Being on the left was the _wrong_ side!

"What are you talking about? I was on the—" she started saying before he interrupted her.

"Maybe if you were in America or somewhere else but not here." He said rolling his eyes as he walked away. In America, wasn't she in America?

"What do you mean in America; you telling me I am not in America? Last I checked I was in New York City!" she shouted at him angrily. He stopped walking at looked over his shoulder.

"Well some one is off their rocker! You're in _London_ not New York. What is there something in the water in America?" he said looking at her before turning to walk away again. She furrowed her eyebrows before running after him.

"Wait! How can I be in London? I was in New York less than five minutes ago…how do I know you aren't messing with me? Hmm? Tell me that!" she said while crossing her arms. He just let out a sigh and pointed up towards a skyscraper…no scratch that Big Ben itself!

"Holy…h-holy s-s-shit! What the fuck happened?!" she screamed he stopped to look at her for a split second he had concern on his face. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back to her car and opened the door pushing her in.

"Have you ever heard of a Jumper?" he said as he slid in the car as well.

"A jumper? As in a dress like thing? What about 'em?" she asked thinking he was crazy. He just rubbed his hand over his face.

"A teleporter, have you ever heard of a teleporting person?" she burst into fits of laughter and this guy was calling her crazy!

"Someone has read one too many comics! There is no such thing as a teleporter! People can't and never will teleport! So if you could get the hell out of my car, you're crazy now leave before I call the cops!" she said with a glare. He looked around then placed a hand on her arm and with a bang they were no longer in her car. They were in a busy city with people speaking a foreign language. She saw Chinese lanterns hanging from buildings and Asian looking people all around her. Asian, what the hell was going on?! She turned to look at the boy.

"Where are we? And better yet how did we get here?!" she yelled furiously. He grinned spreading his arms out to silently tell her to look around her.

"Beijing, China; and we got here by jumping. Or teleporting; you can get back on your own just think of a place. Your car, think about your car." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She then began to think about her car out of instinct. Seconds later she heard the bang like sound, like a bamf and found the two of them back in her car. She gasped as she looked around.

"How'd I do that?" she said in amazement. She grinned at the boy after the shock left her.

"What's with you bloody Americans always needing things repeated? Are you all really that stupid?" he asked shaking his head.

"Okay I get it I _jumped_ it's new to me alright?" she said before thinking to introduce herself.

"I'm Delilah Martin and you are?" she asked holding a hand out. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before lazily throwing a hand out.

"Griffin O'Conner, not that it's any of your concern." He said turning to leave he tended to walk away from things.

"Nice to meet you Griffin." She said with a grin.

* * *

**One Year Later: Moscow, Russia**

* * *

Delilah jumped to her latest lair as Griffin called them. She grinned as she looked around she had her latest lair in Moscow, Russia. She just had a small apartment in the city that only she knew about, and of course Griffin knew where it was. They were best friends now; funny how that tended to work out. She turned on her Gamecube and started playing Medal of Honor Frontlines. Just as she started her game she heard Griffin jump into her kitchen.

"Just missed your chance to play I am _not_ starting over." She said as he propped down beside her on her leather couch.

"Bloody Yank" he said mockingly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stupid Brit." She said laughing at his mock angered face. But what she didn't expect was for him to rip the controller from her hands and start playing himself.

"GRIFFIN! GIMME MY DAMN CONTROLER! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she growled at him reaching for the controller as he stood on the couch.

"NO!" he laughed as she leaned further towards him. Getting mad at him she stormed off to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. As she sat back down he reached over again and took her beer this time. With a smirk he took a swig.

"GRIFFIN O'CONNER! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" she whined reaching over he just moved his arm away. She eventually decided to just sit on him and reach. But like she often tended to do didn't work out the way she planned. For now she was straddling him in the background she heard his character die in the game. She was just looking in his eyes. She held back a moan as she watched him lick his lips slowly. Noticing her bite back her moan he gave a smirk.

"Problem there Del?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"No. But you are a dick. Just though I'd say that." She said still not moving. She continued to look him in the eye as he took another swig of _her_ beer. She shifted a bit trying to avoid eye contact. Just then she started noticing it was rather sexy. But she would never admit that to him last thing he needed was a boost of his ego. She heard him take a sharp breath.

"Shit Del what are you trying to do?" he said in that attractive British accent of his. _Wait did I just say attractive?_ She screamed at herself. Thank god he could only teleport and not read minds.

"S-sorry…" she whispered hoping he didn't see her cheeks turn pink. He gave her another bad-boy smirk as he took another swig of that damn beer. She watched his tongue slide into the bottle for a second to get more of the amber liquid. She couldn't hold back a moan this time. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. He froze for a second to look her in the eye.

"Del?" he asked quietly she bit her lip nervously. How would she explain that? But unlike him freaking out like she thought he would she felt him of all things harden beneath her. _Oh god. Holy fucking shit…is he getting turned on? _She asked herself. She looked him in the eye, right now was one of the few times she ever saw him caught off guard.

"Y-yeah Griff?" she said hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she was. She watched as he licked those damn lips of his again. She was beginning to wonder what they would taste like. She wanted to kiss those damn lips but she didn't want him jumping to some other country out of fear of her crazy girlish feelings. But he just gave her a lopsided grin and leaned towards her lips and stopped millimeters from hers.

"Griffin…" she whispered just moments before he crashed his lips on hers. She was taken a back at this action before she instantly began to respond. She let out another moan as she felt his empty hand slide up her side. His hand rested on the small of her back pulling her closer. She put her hands on each side of his cheeks and trailed them over his unshaven face. It was such a contrast. His skin was soft yet his cheek stubble was rough. She grinned into the kiss which made him deepen it. She felt his moist tongue slip past her lips and meet her own tongue. She let out yet another moan which caused him to moan as well. Her hands slid up to his hair where they curled around his unruly brunette locks. He pulled away from the kiss to get some air only to crash his lips back onto hers. She felt her eyes practically roll into the back of her head.

"I want you so fucking bad Del…" he said with a moan she felt him jump towards her bedroom tossing her on the bed with a smirk. God that damn smirk would be the end of her! She thought before letting out a yelp as he jumped onto the bed landing on top of her.

"Jeez Griff give a girl a heart attack why don't ya?" she laughed as he began kissing her jaw slowly moving down towards her neck nipping that spot below her ear.

"Del…I want you so fucking bad…" he said again making her blush.

"You already said that darlin' so wh—" he crashed his lips on hers before speaking.

"Shut up Del…" he whispered in her ear making her shiver in delight. She laid back resting her head on the pillow as she watched him.

"Fine. But what do you plan on doing Mr. O'Conner? Hmm?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"I plan on shagging your fucking brains out…now that you mention it." She gasped at his words as she watched his hands slide up her sides dragging her shirt up with it. She bit her lip as he pulled it off revealing her black lace bra. She shivered under his lustful gaze.

"So fucking beautiful Del…" he whispered in her ear kissing that spot under her ear again. She watched him with wide eyes as he slid his calloused fingers over her stomach. She felt her stomach have spasms at the feeling.

"Gri-Griffin…oh god Griffin…" she moaned as he kissed her nose before crashing those soft lips of his back on hers. She clawed at his leather jacket pulling it off and throwing it on the floor before pulling off his t-shirt only breaking away from the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. He quickly unfastened her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He pulled away to look at her. She felt her cheeks redden under his gaze yet she couldn't help but notice his chiseled abs.

"Nice…only the pants could go too." He said with a smirk as he unbuttoned her jeans hastily pulling the zipper down and pulling her jeans off throwing them behind him.

"God you're soo wet. And for me huh? Well Del I can promise you this will be fun." He grinned this time as he slid his hands up her legs and looped his fingers in her black lace boy shorts sliding them off. She turned even redder as she watched him lick his lips. Slowly he slid a finger into her moist center making her cry out.

"You like that? How about two? Or three?" he asked as he slid two more fingers in. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure she had dreams…not that she'd admit to it, but this was amazing! Way better than some damn fantasy!

"Griffin…ohh god…t-that f-feelss…amazing…" she said as he thrust his fingers in her wildly. She began to meet his thrusts letting multiple moans escape her lips making him grin.

"You like this don't you Del?" he whispered in her ear lustfully. She let out a scream as she climaxed he continued to thrust his fingers until she worked her way down from the passion filled high. He slid his fingers out of her much to her disliking.

"Don't worry I'm just getting started." He said as he unbuttoned his own jeans. She grinned as she reached to pull them off along with his boxers. She laughed a bit because his boxers were the London Underground map. But she still pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder with a grin. He also grinned as he crashed his lips on hers once more. His tongue slid past her lips

to meet hers once more. It never felt more right before.

"Griffin I _need_ you…p-please…" she couldn't believe she was _begging_ him. He just grinned as he slid into her making her gasp.

"Like this Del? You want this?" she held back a moan until he thrust into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He grinned as he sped up and started kissing her neck. She nipped his ear lobe as she moaned into his ear making him speed up and thrust harder.

"Griffin! Ohh god Griffin…don't stop…please don't stop…" she said in short breaths. He kissed her lips roughly thrusting more erratically now. Their breaths were coming out in pants now. She was so close and she could tell he was as well from the look on his face.

"Bloody hell I'm gonna come soon Del…" he said as he went even faster making her scream out in pleasure.

"GRIFFIN!!" she screamed as her own climax came making him come seconds later he slowed down a little but continued thrusting until they both came down from their highs. He let out a hiss as he collapsed onto her his head resting upon her breast. She saw sweat glisten on their bodies his hair was damp as was hers. But she never felt better in her life. She wrapped her arms around him sliding her finger up his spine while the other hand combed through his sweaty locks before he finally pulled out of her slowly.

"That was amazing Del…" he whispered out of breath. She grinned as she nodded.

"I-I love you Griffin…" she whispered only to see he had already fallen asleep. When sleeping he looked so innocent. The bad-boy image was gone replaced with the innocent child.

Delilah woke up to butterfly kisses traveling down her face to her lips. She opened her eyes with a grin as she saw Griffin smiling at her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?" he asked as he kissed her nose again.

"Best sleep in a long time. Wouldn't mind reliving it again sometime…" she said with a grin. He just gave her one in return before leaning towards her ear again.

"Good because I was going to suggest it…I was going to have breakfast…but…since you're already here…why not now?" he chuckled as she nodded with much enthusiasm.

"That'd be great!" she said with a wide grin. She let out a gasp as he slowly slid into her again. Only this time it was much slower and gentler. He slowly made love to her this time. As he finished he laid back down spooning her from behind.

"I love you too Del…" he whispered before falling asleep again. Delilah felt her eyes go wide as she heard him. So he wasn't asleep last night!

* * *

**Four Months Later: London, England**

Delilah groaned in frustration as she threw up her dinner. It had to be food poisoning; seafood never worked for her anyway yet Griffin convinced her to have some pasta and shrimp dish in Italy last night. She looked around her London apartment, flat as Griffin had called it when she gave him a key. Why she gave him a key was beyond her; he'd just jump right in but there was the rare occasion he actually used the door. She heard her phone ring and jumped to get it.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed that someone was calling when she was sick.

"You were sick again weren't you? And don't blame it on seafood or bad food. God Delilah I'm on my way over now!" she froze how on earth did Elizabeth know? She always seemed to know what was going on in her life.

Five minutes later banging on the door brought Delilah's head out of the toilet. Before she heard a key turn the lock and Liz walked in with a shopping bag.

"You're going to humor me and take a test." She said handing Delilah a pregnancy test. Resulting in Delilah glaring at her.

"How dare you even _suggest_; I am pregnant! I just have a bug or _something_!" she snapped at her friend who just brushed her red hair out of her face.

"How long ago did you and that Griffin guy shag?" she asked while looking at her nails.

"Four months…what does that have to do with anything?" she snapped again before she threw up again.

"How long ago was your _torture_ week? Hmm? I'm guessing a little over four _months_? Humor me Delster." She said as she shoved a test under her nose.

Ten minutes when by when it was time to check the test. Delilah slowly reached for the test. This was the tenth one. It had to be wrong just like all the others.

"These things are wrong I tell yah! There is no way I am pregnant!" she wailed before throwing out the test.

"Sorry but you're preggers!" Elizabeth laughed.

"What am I supposed to tell Griffin?! I can't just show up at his door and say _hey Griff remember that amazing sex we had four months ago? Well it got me pregnant babe! _He'd shit a brick!" she screamed.

"Pull a memorable thing; take a chair to his front yard and tell him. It'll be classic." Now that she thought about it she could finally get rid of that chair and give it to Griffin like he wanted so she'd do it after Liz left. Liz kept saying if it was memorable enough someday it might end up in a movie or something another reason to try it!

After Liz left Delilah sat down in the recliner chair and took a deep breath before jumping her and the chair to Griffin's 'desert lair' he had just jumped back from getting take out.

"Del? What are you doing here?" he asked with a grin jumping so he was in front of her hugging her. She bit her lip in nervousness.

"What's wrong luv? You alright?" he questioned with concern written over his features as he pulled back from the hug. Now or never she told herself.

"Griffin…I-I…I'm pregnant." She whispered into his ear. His arms dropped to his sides.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" he asked as he furrowed his brow. She just sniffed back tears.

"I'm four months…I took like ten tests…each one said the same thing…Griffin whether you like the idea or not you're going to be a father…I know I always said I could get rid of a kid no sweat…but now that I have one…Griffin say something please? You're scaring me by being silent…" she said as the tears began to swell up into her eyes. Griffin just sat there before turning away; she felt the tears begin to pour down her eyes. This was it when he'd tell her to leave and never come back. She thought to herself.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" he whispered so softly she barely heard him. He quickly turned around with a grin and wrapped his arms around her swinging her around laughing.

"SHIT! GRIFFIN! OKAY YOU'RE HAPPY! BUT I JUST FINISHED HURLING MY FRIGGIN' BRAINS OUT!" she whined even though she was happy he wasn't kicking her out of his life.

"Can you still jump? Or is that effecting the baby? God I can't believe you and me will be parents in like how long?" he said with another grin sitting her in the chair she brought with her. He placed his hands on each of the arms and jumped inside his lair.

"I think I can still jump…and in five months we'll be parents. Where will we have the baby? London? Because I am NOT having a kid in the middle of the freaking desert. Sorry babe but I don't love you that much!" she said with a grin as he kissed her while rolling his eyes.

"Hey I just thought of something what if this kid is a jumper? Would that be sweet? I mean you me and little baby a jumper…either way we could save a fortune on family vacations…airfare is insane these days…and security is a bitch…" she said with a smile as Griffin began to laugh.

**

* * *

**

Five Months Later: London, England

* * *

"AHHH! GOD GRIFFIN I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she screamed in pain. She went into labor nearly six hours ago.

"Almost there Miss Martin just one last push!" the nurse said as Delilah screamed doing all she could to not jump away from the pain. Griffin flinched as she dug her nails into his hand and let out an ear piercing scream. Seconds later cries could be heard and Delilah looked up and saw her baby.

"It's a boy! You have a son Miss Martin!" the nurse said with a smile as she cleaned off the baby. As she handed the baby to Delilah she nodded in approval.

"He'll be quite the looker someday. Congratulations." She said before walking out of the room.

"He's beautiful Griffin…look at him. He looks just like his daddy…you still alright with the name Caleb?" she asked looking at her boyfriend with a smile.

"It's perfect luv. Caleb O'Conner…it's got a nice ring to it no?" he said kissing his son's forehead.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know Griffin seems a little out of character but as the years go on he'll slip back into character. I mean come on he couldn't always have been the way he is now. I noticed when David mentioned Millie; Griffin seemed to show understanding and compassion so I wouldn't put it past him to of had a serious relationship.**

**Please review it has become my addiction and I need it to survive! **

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Sweet Child O’ Mine

**CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** If I owned Jumper don't you think I'd be writing a sequel? Or enjoying the Jumper boys company? So let's recap…I OWN NOTHING!!

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **Delilah is twenty four. I know Taylor Swift was who I chose to portray Del but in every picture she just looked too young! So I have found a new actress who sort of looks like her and is older. But she is still 24 in this story. Caleb is now five.

* * *

**WARNING SMUT**

**The next smut won't be for a while so enjoy duckies!**

**-I had half of it get deleted because my computer froze and I now officially hate my computer **

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Delilah "Del" Martin … **_**Katie Cassidy**_

**Caleb O'Conner … **_**Jonah Bobo**_

**Elizabeth "Liz" Andrews … **_**Kate Winslet**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Sweet Child O' Mine**

* * *

Today was Caleb's fifth birthday and Delilah was with him in the park. Right now she was sitting on the bench watching her son on the swing. It was hard to believe that six years ago she jumped for the first time and met Griffin. And five years since she had Caleb. She heard the familiar sound of Griffin jumping behind her and smiled as she heard him walk out of the woods.

"Morning Del. How's Caleb today?" he asked kissing her cheek before standing still to watch his son on the swing. Just then Caleb noticed his father and grin before suddenly appearing in front of his father to hug his waist.

"DAD! YOU CAME!" he laughed not noticing his parents' shock that he had jumped nearly 40 feet. Their son was a jumper!

"Griffin…did he just…jump?" Delilah asked with raised eyebrows. Griffin just grinned at the idea of his son being a jumper like him.

"Now that is what I call a hello!" he said with a smirk; Delilah just rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless you know that right?" she asked but if he had heard her he didn't say because he was now picking up his five year old son with a big grin. Before jumping to god knows where. Delilah's eyes went wide before shot up and quickly ran to his jump scar and jumped to Griffin's desert lair.

She gave a small smile when she saw he was jumping to chase his son who was surprising really good at jumping. A quick learner like his father. Deciding to join in and jump in; for lack of better word to save her son from getting caught she landed right in front of Griffin. He fell back in surprise his foot caught on her calf as she fell on top of him. She grinned as he just stared at her with wide eyes.

"I win!" she said sticking her tongue out, he just nodded while looking over her shoulders. She froze he wasn't nodding at what she said…he was signaling!

"AHHRGAHH!" shouted Caleb as he leapt on top of Delilah crushing her into Griffin making her scream out.

"Why you little! Griffin when I get up I am so going to kill you!" she said with a huff. He just laughed as Caleb rolled off and landed in the sand laughing.

"Why me? It was our son that landed on you…" he started trying to look innocent.

"But who signaled him to? Hmm?" she said with a raised eyebrow. He just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged before lying back in the sand.

"Aww but Del…we were just playing…what do you say we go to the beach or something? Maybe Hawaii? I'm in the mood for some tropics…Caleb? You want to go to Hawaii or some where else? Maybe Tijuana…they have rocks to climb on." Griffin asked with a smirk.

"Can we go anywhere with a beach? Wait I wanna climb on rocks! Can we dad?! Please?" Caleb said with a grin that made him look more like his father.

"And maybe I could help with the sunscreen…I don't want you to burn Del…that would be very bad…" Griffin whispered in Delilah's ear making her shiver with desire. Before she knew it they had changed into swim suits and we at the beaches of Tijuana it was mid day yet no one was in sight making Delilah grin, she liked it when no one was around it meant no, interruptions with her family. Griffin hardly had the chance to spend time with his son without interruptions.

"Del…come here you need some sunscreen." Delilah turned to look at Griffin with a smirk; he was sitting on the large beach towel. He already had some sunscreen in his hands and pulled her close so she was kneeling between his legs placing her hands on his knees she grinned.

"Fine but keep it PG rated Griffin. Our son is right over there. And maybe you should let me put sunscreen on him first. I don't want to have him complaining later okay?" Griffin groaned in displeasure as she stood to grab her son to put sunscreen on him. But Caleb kept struggling to escape.

"Mum! I don't want any! I wanna climb on the rocks! Dad tell mum to let me go!" He squealed as Delilah started applying some sunscreen.

"Caleb, hold still for your mum, she doesn't want you to burn. Besides the sooner she gets it on the sooner you can climb on the rocks." At Griffin's words his son froze, Delilah took this as a chance to finish putting sunscreen on her son. As soon as she was finished her son jumped over towards the rocks with a laugh. She turned to look at Griffin who was using the sunscreen in his hands for himself.

"Lemme help you baby…" she said with a smirk earning one herself from Griffin. She trailed her hands down his chest over his abs making him hiss.

"God I fucking need you Del…it's been five bloody years since I've shagged your brains out!"

"Easy there Griffin! Our son is right over there…" she trailed off as he began to kiss her neck.

"Well go get Liz and have her watch him or I will fucking shag you senseless right here." He hissed in her ear making her shiver.

"Remember last time we had sex? We had Caleb. And I became the size of a fucking whale. Do you want that to happen again?" she asked rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"As a matter of fact yes, I want a little girl who looks just like her mum. And you didn't look like a whale…you looked sexy." He said with a smirk.

"You have class babe I'll give you that…" she said before jumping to Liz's flat in London.

"Lemme guess you want me to babysit so you and Griffin can go at it like you're on the Discovery channel? I'm in the middle of watching a movie. Come back later." Liz said before Delilah could even open her mouth.

"B-but Griffin is waiting for me on a _beach_!" Liz looked up after pausing the movie.

"Beach you say? Gimme five." She said before sprinting to her room to change. Within seconds Liz came out in a bathing suit her sunglasses on her head.

"Let's go!" Liz squealed in delight as Delilah grabbed her arm to jump to the beach.

As they arrived, Griffin was lying on his back, his knees drawn up and arms spread out on the towel making Delilah practically drool at the sight.

"Go my little ducky shag his brains out. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Liz said with a smirk.

"What wouldn't you do Liz?" Delilah asked with a raised eyebrow making her friend laugh.

"Exactly now go!" she said with a Cheshire cat grin. Delilah walked over to her boyfriend kneeling before him; she rested her arms on his knees with a grin.

"Shit I didn't hear you jump." He said as he shot up to a sitting position.

"What's this? Griffin O'Conner caught off guard? Hmm…" before she could say anything else he kissed her lips and jumped to his 'desert lair'.

"You have no idea how much I fucking want you Del." He whispered lustfully into her ear, making her smirk.

"I think I have an idea…now shut up and kiss me O'Conner." She said as she jumped them towards the bed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with that smirk of his before crashing his lips onto hers. Clothes went flying in all directions as they frantically undressed each other. Griffin crashed his lips on Del's making her moan. His warm and calloused hands trailed up her bare sides before reaching her face, caressing it lovingly.

"God I need you Griffin…" she said with a moan before he thrust into her. God she had missed this feeling. His thrusts quickened as he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. Delilah's breath was coming out in frantic pants and gasps of pleasure. Griffin rolled over so she was on top, watching her move up and down on him with a smirk. Delilah placed her delicate hands on his chest pushing her self up and then lowering herself, she let out moans as she tilted her head back. Griffin sat up and captured her breast in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the rosy bud. She latched onto his brunette locks with one hand, holding him in place as she quickened their pace.

"G-G-Griffin! O-Oooh!" She panted as he shifted to her other breast repeating the same process making her scream out in pleasure.

"Come for me Del…scream my name…" Griffin whispered lustfully in her ear making her bite her lip. Seconds later she came quickly followed by him, she never felt so complete in her life. Griffin flipped them so he was on top again and kept thrusting madly into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode out the last of her passion filled climax.

"I love you Griffin…" she whispered sleepily as he slid out and held her close. Her head curled into the crook of his neck as he rested his head on hers'.

"I love you too Del." He said as he kissed her head lovingly.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Griffin was sitting in the recliner of Delilah's flat holding his daughter. She was looking up at her father with her big blue eyes giggling as he made faces at her.

"Gracie you excited to see your mummy? She's coming home today!" he said as he bounced his one-year-old daughter on his knee making the little girl squeal.

"Griffin? Are you home?" Griffin turned to see his girlfriend of six years walk into the living room. Delilah smiled at her little girl who let out an excited shrill at the sight of her mother.

"Mummy!" she cried holding her arms up to her mother who scooped her up.

"Did the kids behave? Caleb didn't jump to the—" before she could finish Griffin had stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I can handle watching our kids. Del I've been watching Caleb for years. They were little angels…for once. Me on the other hand…I need to be punished…" Griffin said wiggling his eyebrows, resulting in Delilah laughing.

That night Delilah was sitting up in bed talking to Griffin, who was resting his head on her lap.

"A strange man was watching me Griffin…he was watching my every move in Italy. I'm scared. What if he _knows_? I think he knew I was a jumper or something. Am I just paranoid?" She asked as Griffin sat up to look at her.

"Was he a black man with bleached hair? Long tan coat?" Delilah froze as her boyfriend described the man that followed her in Italy for two whole weeks. Slowly she nodded her head wincing as Griffin jumped out of bed and began to pace.

"He is making you his next target Del. You aren't safe here anymore. He follows your every move. His name is Roland. He's been after me for six months now. He's a paladin. Paladins kill Jumpers. You need to find a new place to live Del. If they find you they'll kill you, they'll kill Caleb and Gracie." He said as he stopped pacing to hold her face close to his. Slowly he kissed her forehead, nose and finally her lips.

* * *

**One More Year Later**

* * *

Another year had gone by. Delilah and Griffin had moved six times already. They finally moved after Liz had been killed, she was killed to get to Delilah who just began to cover her tracks even more. She was heart broken when she came back and found out her best friend had been brutally murdered in her flat. Now that she lived in Sydney, Australia she made sure to jump from different spots each time. She never jumped to the same spot twice. Griffin even began to find new places to jump to. He even suggested she took his name to stay off their radars. As Delilah O'Conner she was unknown to them. At least they hoped she was.

"Griffin? Would you just please come to bed? The kids are asleep…" she said as she played with the small diamond ring on her finger. Just the other day Griffin proposed. So now she would soon officially have Griffin's name as her own. It only took him about four months to actually ask her to marry him.

"Something doesn't feel right…" he said as he continued to pace.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are pacing in nothing but your boxers in front of the window? That would feel weird to me." She said with a smirk which made him jump towards the bed and kiss her.

"But I thought you liked me in nothing more than my boxers?" he said mocking her American accent. She just grinned as she kissed him.

"Not tonight Griffin…I just got over a stomach bug. And I am exhausted baby…lemme sleep but tomorrow night…I'm all yours." She said smiling at her fiancé's frown.

"You're no fun Del. But fine tomorrow your sexy little knickers will be forgotten on the floor as I shag you senseless. You hear me?" he said with a smirk making her laugh.

A few hours later both had fallen asleep. Around midnight Delilah shot up when she heard a loud crash. Seconds later Grace began to scream and cry. Griffin had already jumped to her room and Delilah was sprinting towards Caleb's room. Before she got to Caleb's room a large man blocked the door. Panicked she screamed for her son.

"CALEB! RUN! MEET US AT THE MEETING SPOT!" she screamed letting out a thankful sigh as she heard her son jump out of his room with an 'okay'. She quickly was reminded of the large man as he threw her against a wall with a thud. She immediately sprang to her feet and gave the man a round house kick to the chest. She quickly ran towards Grace's nursery and screamed.

"This is how it has to be Griffin O'Conner. You jumpers are a menace and don't deserve to live. By stopping your daughter from growing up I am thus stopping another generation of jumpers!" With that Roland had pulled a knife out and quickly stabbed Grace in the back, Delilah let out an ear piercing scream of terror. Griffin ran towards Roland who just dropped the little girl and pulled out a large rod that shot out like a tazer, the second it hit Griffin he was on the ground convulsing in pain. Delilah screamed and jumped towards the man bringing her knee to his face, Roland flew back in pain with a broken nose. Quickly regaining his balance he shot out another tazer like spear at Delilah who jumped out of the way, Griffin ripped off the wires that had previously shocked him and ran towards Roland. Delilah screamed as the wires latched onto her and began shocking her.

"GRIFFIN!" she screamed in terror before Griffin could grab a small chair from what once was Gracie's tea party table and slam it on Roland's head. Roland was knocked out from the blow and a cry of pain. When Griffin turned to look at Delilah he froze, she was laying on her side with cuts covering her arms and body from where she fell on the small table. Quickly picking her up in his arms he jumped to the lair. Seconds later Caleb grabbed onto Griffin's legs desperately.

"DAD! Is mum okay? Where is Gracie?" with one look at his son he walked past his son and placed his fiancée on the couch softly caressing her cheek.

Nearly four hours later Delilah had woken up in the arms of Griffin. She looked at him and noticed tear stains on his pale cheeks. His eyes were swollen and red she knew he had cried himself to sleep, meaning it wasn't a bad dream. Gracie was dead. Her little girl was dead because her parents were jumpers. Holding back a sob the best she could, but it was impossible when she noticed a picture that Gracie had drawn of Griffin in London; hanging on the tack board hanging next to the door. Griffin who heard her woke up with a start and held her close.

"I'm going to kill every last one of those bastards Del. I swear they will never hurt you or Caleb again…" he said with such venom in his voice that Delilah began to cry harder. She knew Griffin would never be the same again.

* * *

**This chapter was dark I know. And it was hard to write but I needed to show _why_ Griffin changed so drastically and this is how I decided to portray his dramatic change. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
